The Next Visit
by ghostlycat543
Summary: Lily decides to come again.. at Christmas! Minisequel to Ghost's Shock. WARNING: HPSS slash!


A/N: I thought I'd drop by with a holiday goodie as it was Christmas when I wrote this. I'm so pleased with the turnout for _Ghost's Shock_! So, I got this idea. It's in the same universe as _Ghost's Shock_, so please read that one before this one. I give an explanation there. Thanks.

WARNING: Slash! I won't tolerate flames just because of slash! If you don't like it, don't read it!

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry Potter sighed happily as he ripped open yet another bow-adorned present. "You know, this is one of the few perks of celebritydom." he informed Severus, amazingly with a straight face. Severus, long finished with opening his gifts, putting them away, and everything that goes with the whole gifts thing, was amused at how many Harry still had to go through. 'At this rate,' he thought, 'He'll be done by New Year's.'

Lily Evans-Potter decided to make this journey alone. Sirius and James were still "scarred for life" after last time. Lily didn't have the heart to remind them that life was over, and so they shouldn't be scarred anymore. But anyways, Lily watched in awe as her son, surrounded with presents of all shapes and sizes, randomly grabbed one and ripped off the paper. His nose wrinkled as he read the name of the present - apparently a subscription to _Witch Weekly_. "Why would anyone think I'd like that?" he asked Severus. "There is a difference between a witch and a wizard." At this, Severus laughed outright.

Like last time, there was a knock at the door and the same two kids came in.

"Hey, guys. Still working through those?" asked the redheaded boy. Lily hoped his temper wasn't as bad as hers as she watched Harry nod his head.

The girl smiled. "Can we help? It looks like you have a lot to go."

Harry grinned up at them, midway through ripping Santa's head off on the paper. "Yes please. Ron, you take that quarter - " here he gestured to a vague section off to the right and laughed as the redhead dived into the pile of presents. " - and Hermione, you take that part - " the same thing, only to the left. " - and Severus, you're here next to me." He patted the floor, a grin on his face.

"No." was the curt answer from Snape. Lily gazed on in amusement as Harry's eyes narrowed and knew he was plotting a way to get Severus to do as he, Harry, wished.

Harry sighed. "Too bad. I was planning something good for later, but I guess not." He sighed again and slowly started unwrapping the next present. At this point, Severus was interested.

"What were you planning?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Harry, tell me!"

"No. Not unless you get down here and start unwrapping these presents."

Lily doubled up in laughter as her husband's archrival sat down on the floor next to their son and started unwrapping presents left, right, and center.

"Now will you tell me?" he asked between bows, paper, and tape. Harry grinned at his friends, who were eagerly listening in, and whispered to Severus. It was obviously something good, as Severus turned scarlet at the mention of whatever Harry was planning. Frankly, Lily didn't really want to know what was going to happen, but there you go.

Shaking her head, Lily decided to leave the happy couples alone. She wanted her husband. So Lily went over to Severus and told him, "You take care of him, all right?" She then looked at Ron and Hermione, who were practically buried underneath many pieces of wrapping paper (save for Ron's hair and Hermione's tips of her shoes) and said, "You three look like you've been through a lot together. Keep it that way. But keep it safe? We don't need any more Dark-wizard fighting."

Last, she went to Harry and ruffled his hair and gave him a hug, even though he couldn't feel it. "Stay safe, son. Stay happy. And happy holidays."

Lily disappeared from Harry's world, wiping tears away.

The next present that Harry opened was a picture frame. In it was a picture of his mother, looking down at a baby Harry and smiling. The frame was adorned with crystal lilies.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

So, that was the mini-sequel to _Ghost's Shock_! I'm only expecting to do one-shots like this every once in a while. I'm loving this idea of Lily and them looking in. I'm thinking of this type of thing being a challenge. What do you think? Sort of like:

Challenge:

Dead people (Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, heck even that muggle dude from GoF) look in at Harry, Severus, Ron and Hermione doing various activities. There must be a sign of the end that signifies to the living that the dead were there. The pairings are bendable except for HPSS. I don't care if you have Ron or Hermione with anyone else.

So, anyone interested? Leave me a review!

Happy holidays!


End file.
